Litbel
by adelineday64
Summary: The story of Lithuania and Belarus' union in 1919.
1. Chapter 1

"You're not serious, are you?" said Lithuania nervously.  
"I am." replied Russia from the shadows. "Besides, my boss ordered it."  
"It's just that...well, I'm not ready. I thought I was just fine by myself."  
"Don't be silly. You're struggling, and so is she." Russia smiled and ruffled Lithuania's hair. "She'll be here any minute."  
Lithuania swallowed in fear and glanced towards the dreaded door. "I could run out now...but then there's the chance I might bump into her. What would happen then?" He thought to himself, and found that he was unable to move from his position.  
"Everything's going to be alright..." Russia reassured, though it did nothing to ease Lithuania's anxiety.

Belarus hurried along a rough road, muttering to herself. "If big brother is requesting my presence, it must be really serious. No one else ever pays much attention to me." She paused in the middle of the road to briefly consider the situation, before continuing on.

"Big brother, tell me what is happening!" Belarus demanded as she stormed into the room and straight towards Russia. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, which attracted a puzzled look from Lithuania.  
"Belarus, my bosses came to a decision. Try not to be shocked when I tell you..." Russia said slowly, looking down at her kindly.  
"Tell me, brother. I'm ready."  
"Well..." Russia hesitated. Despite what Belarus had just said, he had a feeling that her reaction would be 'unpleasant' to say the least.  
"Go on, tell her." urged Lithuania.  
"You and Lithuania...are going to be unified. My government decided so..." Russia confessed. He took a couple of steps back.

"Brother, are you crazy?!" screamed Belarus, her eyes widening. She pointed at Lithuania. "You have no idea what he is like!"  
"What do you mean?" asked Russia.  
"Brother, I know his true motives. He's been planning this all along, to merge with me. He just wants to use me so he can get his old power back!" Belarus pleaded.  
"What? Lithuania would never do anything nasty, especially to you. Right?"  
"Right." said Lithuania in response. "But I still have a bad feeling about this." He added quietly.

Belarus clasped Lithuania's hand tightly and looked menacingly into his eyes. "Listen. Don't think I don't know what you're up to." She pulled a knife out of her pocket and held it in front of her, focusing on the shiny blade. "If you ever do anything to put me at a disadvantage, I swear I will kill you in your sleep." She threatened, before hiding her knife away again.  
"You're different from how I remember," was all Lithuania said in response.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're finally back. What took you so long?!" screamed Belarus from the kitchen.  
"Well, Russia had a lot of things to talk to me about."  
"Never mind." Belarus said with a sigh. She looked down at the potato in her hand, and placed it on the 'cutting board.' She picked up her knife and brought it down on the potato with great force, chopping it in half. "If only I could take my anger out on him." She thought to herself, glancing quickly at Lithuania.

**~  
**  
"Is there any soup for me?" asked Lithuania as he looked into the pot.  
"No! Make your own!" Belarus replied between slurps. Her potato soup was delicious, she would never let a complete oaf like him have any!

"Do you have something against me?" Lithuania asked, sitting down opposite Belarus.  
"What do you think?"  
"I just want to know."

They ate the rest of their lunch quietly, Belarus glaring at him the entire time and Lithuania pretending not to notice. Finally, Belarus drank the last drop of her soup, got up and began washing her bowl.  
"Tell me Lithuania, how my brother can trust a traitor like you more than his own sister?" She inquired, breaking the silence.  
"Am I really a traitor?"  
"Yes! I know all about what you did to Poland!"  
"What are you talking about? I never did anything to him!"  
"Don't deny it!"  
"Even if I had done something, he would have totally deserved it!"  
"Idiot! Why did you change the subject?!"  
"Wasn't it you who did that?" Lithuania asked, feeling confused.  
"Why do I even try?" Belarus said exasperatedly. "I just hope this doesn't last forever." She added, stomping outside.

**~**

"Just what do I need to do to get her to trust me?" thought Lithuania as he washed his face before bed. As he fumbled with his shirt, he discovered that his thumb was able to bend backwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Belarus looked over Lithuania's shoulder at the newspaper he was reading. "What does it say? You know I can't read Lithuanian."  
"The Soviets have retreated and the Poles are currently advancing towards us. That's pretty much what it says." He turned around to look at Belarus.  
"What's going to happen to us? I don't know who is worse, Poland or Russia?" He lowered his head sadly.  
"That's a hard question to answer." said Belarus.  
"Sometimes I think to myself 'why can't Russia just kill him already?' but then I feel guilty because I'm supposed to be his friend."  
"I wonder if my brother is alright. I should write a letter to him." Belarus said quickly before running into her room, leaving Lithuania by himself.

"Sir, there's a letter for you."  
"Really? For me?" Russia asked excitedly. He grabbed the piece of paper from the messenger's hand. "Dear brother..." He began to read.

Lithuania heard a knocking at the door and went to answer it. He opened the door and was immediately grabbed by the arm and pulled outside. "Who are you?!" He screamed.  
"Shouldn't it be obvious?" replied his attacker.

Belarus came home from the market to find a note hanging on her door. She ripped it off and read it quickly.  
_Dear Belarus,_  
_Poland is coming. I tried to fight him off but it was no use. He's become so strong now._  
_Beware of him and prepare yourself_, _you can't count on Russia.  
Lithuania_

"Tut tut, Poland." Russia said rather casually, with Belarus at his side. "Where have you put Lithuania?"

"That's none of your business, Liet belongs with me!"  
"Why is that? Do you really think you can go back to your 'golden age'? Your time is over, but my time has just begun."  
"Th-that's not what I meant!" cried Poland.  
From where she was standing, Belarus swore she could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"So Belarus, I guess there's no point in being married to someone who's not around." Russia said to his younger sister as they walked home together.  
"Whatever. At least I don't have to deal with him anymore." Belarus replied coldly.


End file.
